Daltonismo Anaranjado: Mi vida con el Weasley
by flor.leanny
Summary: Ha llegado el turno de Bill Weasley a la lista de los daltonismos. Esta historia trata de la mejor amiga de Bill, él.. y como cayó en las redes de Fleur


**DALTONISMO ANARANJADO**

**"Mi vida con el Weasley"**

Una hermosa chica caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Llevaba en su rostro una radiante sonrisa acompañada por sus pecas y su pelo castaño que ondeaba al viento. Era sin duda la mujer mas linda que haya pisado Hogwarts... _si claaarooo._ **_¡hey, yo estoy contando la historia asi que chito! y no hay nada de malo en alabarse a uno mismo para subirse el ego. Continuo_** Era sin duda la mujer más hermosa que haya pisado Hogwarts. Al lado de esta caminaba una persona cuya sonrisa era reluciente. Su rostro también estaba lleno de pecas que eran acompañadas por dos ojos claros y brillantes. Poseía un hermoso cabello pelirrojo hasta la altura de los hombros que en este momento tenia recogido en una elegante coleta. Y NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, no estoy hablando de Lily Evans, me refiero a Bill Weasley señores. Bill era el chico "rebelde" de hogwarts. En realidad de rebelde tenia la ropa, por que por el resto era un chico muy simpático, tranquilo y responsable. Por supuesto, esta de más decir, que era prefecto, y premio anual. Era en pocas palabras, todo lo contrario a su mejor amiga: Georgina Freedom. _georgina???_ Si, Georgina, si querías un pase directo a la muerte. Ella era George o Freedom pronuncia su nombre entero y morirás, lo juro._ y no miente._ Georgy era en pocas palabras un completo desastre, pero estaba orgullosa. Tendría todas sus notas con aceptable pero era la persona más feliz del mundo, podrían castigarla por las innumerables boludeces que hacia la chica, pero era la persona más feliz del mundo. Motivo: Charly Weasley. Si, el hermano menor de su mejor amigo. El hermano dos años menor de su mejor amigo. El hermano capitán del equipo estando en quinto grado. El hermano que era nada que ver a su mejor amigo.

**"típicas características distintivas de Bill y Charly"**

Bill era bajito y flaco

Charly alto y fornido

Bill era cazador

Charly buscador

Bill era un niño prodigio

El cerebro de Charly brillaba por su ausencia, salvo para el quidditch.

Bill típico mejor amigo

Charly típico novio "perfecto"

Pero las cosas estaban confusas, dado que se notaba que Bill cumplía las dos ultimas características mucho mejor que su hermano. _lastima que la gente se dio cuenta tarde **¡HEY la estoy relatando yo¿Si? Podes por favor mantener tu boca cerrada**_

Ambos chicos se dirigían con sus respectivas escobas a entrenar. Si, entrenar con el hermoso capitán Weasley… La chica dejo escapar una risita tonta cuando entro al vestuario y Charly la miro._ Si, la chica era media tonta._ _**¿¿¿HEY QUE PARTE DE YO RELATO NO TE QUEPE??? Y no era tonta, solamente estaba enamorada**_ Los iris de Bill rodaron alrededor de la cavidad donde en los humanos normales, esta el ojo. _en palabras normales rodó los ojos** en palabras normales... Cállate , o morirás…**_

- Lista para un paseito en escoba Georgy?

- Siempre lo estoy Charly… - la chica sonrió y los ojos de Bill rodaron otra vez, solo que ahora terminaron en una mirada de represión dirigida a la chica. Esta lo miro con cara de "¿Que pasa? Yo soy inocente" acompañada con una sonrisa pícara. – ¿Listo? – pregunto a Charly cuando termino de ponerse una polera para resguardarse del frío.

El entrenamiento era bastante satisfactorio. Bill y George se desenvolvían en el aire y se pasaban la quaffle con fluidez. El tercer cazador, Frederic Mushroom que pertenecía a cuarto año, no era malo, pero al ser nuevo en el equipo no estaba acostumbrado al estilo de Bill y Georgy.

Para ingresar al equipo tenias que estar minimamente en segundo año, pero eso no fue obstáculo para el guardián y la golpeadora del equipo, Oliver Wood y Ataña Garver, los pequeños del equipo. El otro bateador era Phineas Nigthbath, y era excelente, tenia un perfecto estilo de juego, que complemento con Ataña.

En pocas palabras, el equipo se entendía entre si, y era espectacular. De más esta decir, claro, que el buscador, Charly, era legendario ¿no?

El tiempo no era el mejor para la practica, dado que además de hacer frío, había mucho viento, demasiado viento, era muy difícil mantenerse en la escoba, y era casi un milagro poder entrenar decentemente. Esta queja, la más famosa en este entrenamiento, era socavada por los gritos de Oliver y Charly

- ¡DEJEN DE QUEJARSE MANGA DE VAGOS¿CREEN QUE LOS RESPONSABLES RAVEN SE ESTAN QUEJANDO TANTO COMO USTEDES?!

"Claro que no, seguro que están tragando algún libro por ahí." Es obvio que este pensamiento de Freedom no llego a los oídos de su amado Charly, pero Bill pareció leerle la mente y los dos se hundieron en una sonrisa cómplice.

Mientras George, Bill y Frederic acariciaban ferozmente el cielo en contra de Oliver, quien era implacable; Ataña y Phineas jugaban tenis con las bludger y los bates; Y Charly buscaba frenéticamente la sntich, una fuerte ráfaga surco el cielo derribando a la cazadora de su escoba. Todo el equipo, excepto Ataña, se acerco para poder atajarla. El ganador fue Charly, que era el mas rápido en reflejos. Al atajarla y estando en los brazos de el, la cara de la chica se acerco peligrosamente a la de Charly.

- Gracias – dijo ella bajito con su cara a pocos centímetros de la del otro.

- De nada – respondió este.

El estomago de Bill era toda una cajita musical, donde sus órganos bailaban formando un gran nudo en su interior y revolviendo todo su estomago._¿Por que tiene que ser Cursi? **Si no es cursi no vende, además esta quedando lindo.**_

- Mejor terminemos el partido gente – dijo Bill

- Si creo que seria lo mejor – dijo Charly a centímetros de Georgy, para luego separarla de él.

- Pero pero pero pero NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE EL PARTIDO ES EN TRES DIAS!! – comenzó a decir Oliver siempre intentando que nos esforzáramos al máximo, el prodigio guardián, el más preciado tesoro de Charly, creo que le festejaba cada vez que los retaba por vagos. Pero todos los gritos del niño fueron en vano dado que Bill hacia rato que estaba en los vestidores.

Cuando George salio de la ducha (obviamente ya cambiada, no crean que la chica era exhibicionista) se encontró con casi todo el cuerpo de Charly al desnudo y al mojado.

- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto a la chica

- Si, gracias por atajarme… - le sonrió lindamente.

- Me alegro… - y le respondió la sonrisa.

- ¿Charly estas listo? – dijo Terrance Slughorn, una hufflepuf que era muy exuberante.

- Si. – Respondió el chico – nos vemos George. – dijo y se fue con la voluptuosidad personificada.

Georgia (otro apodo) se sintió como lo peor de la vida. Estaba intentando conquistar a un chico y aparece la chica más curvadiza de la escuela a buscarlo. Ella intenta ponerle cara de odio a la mina para que se sienta amenazada, pero el chico la saluda llamándola como un hombre, no es que George no le gustara es que en esa ocasión apestaba y mucho.

- No te preocupes Georgy. – le dijo Ataña mientras iban hacia el colegio. – Es una tonta, además a vos no te gusta Charly, créeme, te vas a dar cuenta mas adelante.

- Ojala Ati

- Va a ser así – opino Oliver, que era medio distante en temas amorosos – todas se dan cuenta de que Charly es un tonto después de un tiempo. No me miren así, quiero mucho a Charly, es un excelente buscador, de los mejores que hay y probablemente con buen futuro, pero la verdad es que no tiene una gran capacidad craneal, si yo tengo que ayudarlo con las estrategias.

– Y ahí estaba de nuevo el prodigio Oliver y su modestia.

- ¡Ataña! – respondió Oliver molesto, la chica solo se digno a sonreírle. – Como decía, quédate tranquila te vas a dar cuenta que no es lo que crees. – La cara de Ataña se contorsiono extrañamente…

- Hey – grito después de unos segundos. – Eso lo dije yo a penas me entere de que a ella le gustaba, maldito copion.

- Ahí esta Ataña y su modestia. – bromeo el otro.

- Ja ja ja muy gracioso – comento la pequeña iniciando una pequeña discusión.

- Nos vemos chicos. – dijo George aun medio triste. No estaba de humor para tonterías de nenes de segundo. No estaba para nada excepto…

Al salir del vestuario Bill se fue directamente al castillo, no tenía ganas de nada, solo quería llegar a la sala de estar y relajarse en el sillón del medio de la tercer estufa a la derecha, su favorito. Por desgracia las cosas no salieron tan directamente como el quería, en el camino se encontró con la pesada de Terrance Slughorn, la cual nunca lo dejaba en paz. Estaba enamorada de Charly desde que los dos entraron a Hogwarts, y desde ese momento se pego a Bill como un chicle, solo para llamar la atención del hermano menor. El año anterior no lo había molestado en toda la época escolar, Bill creyó que era por que se saco de la mente a Charly, pero no, se le había pegado a Percy, su otro hermano menor que había ingresado a primero. Pero cuando Percy formo un mínimo estrago de personalidad puso los puntos sobre las I, de una manera muy cruel A_ gritos pelados en la mitad del gran salón, que buen día. **Terminaste, puedo continuar ¿si? ENTONCES CALLATE** Pero fue un tan lindo espectáculo. _Después de eso, Terrance volvió a pegarse a Bill como un imán por lo que quedaba de año. Pero al año siguiente, o sea el presente, ya estando en quinto año, la chica termino de sufrir los cambios de la pubertad, quedando así una masa de curvas, y por eso ya no necesitaba a Bill.

La suerte del chico no mejoro llegando a la sala común, su sillón estaba ocupado, y el único libre era el que estaba al fondo al lado de la ventana rota, donde te morías de frío y parecías atrapado en un nicho. Pero bueno, el frío era favorable. Estando ahí con un librito y con el frío calándote los huesos, tu cerebro no tiene la capacidad de pensar en otros temas que te carcomen por dentro y te hacen sentir con ganas de vomitar; que el cerebro si tiene capacidad fue la lección del dia para Bill.

- Hola – le dijo decaídamente George tirándose al lado de el. Sobre que el estomago de Bill ya estaba revuelto, el echo de que la nena este en un sillón individual con el no ayudo al proceso de no pensar cosas que te anuden el conducto estomacal.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Bill también muy triste.

- ¿Sabias que tu hermano sale con Miss Exuberancia?

- ¿Sale con ella? JA, nunca lo hubiese creído, con razón no molestaba este año. – comento divertido, pero callo al ver la cara de tristeza de la chica – No seas tonta George. Vos tenes cerebro y ella no. Además sos más simpática, y más linda. Si Charly te conociera como te conozco yo no quisiera cambiarte por ella.

Los ojos de ambos chicos brillaban y ambos sonreían tímidamente.

- Tenés razón Billy – le dijo la chica, y la cara del chico se ilumino aun más. – Todo toma tiempo pero después todo esta claro – continuo la chica mientras el rostro de Bill brillaba cada vez mas – Necesito tiempo para conquistarlo, y necesito que me conozca mejor. – ¿Cuándo tiempo toma una cara radiante en convertirse en la viva imagen de la depresión? Pregúntenle a Bill cuyo estomago se sintió como bludger de bateador fuerte. – Gracias Bill, no se que haría sin ti. – escupió George antes de irse.

"IDIOTA" fue la ultima palabra que el Bill se dijo antes de golpearse la cabeza con el libro.

Esto es todo amigos... (sale puerco y saluda con la mano)

Diganme que les parece, ya tengo subido dos de las historias y despues subiré el resto...


End file.
